10 Song Challenge: ChronaxKid version
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: 9 songs written about Chrona and Death The Kid, one about a couple that isn't that popular, but still cute. R&R and hope you enjoy. Rated T to be on the safe side.


Hello everybody! I'm Surfer Girl Forevuh, or S.G for short. I decided to take the 10 song challenge just because I was bored. I was actually surprised I was able to get all I wanted to put in the length of the songs. But, then again, I was typing like a mad-woman and made a crap load of spelling and grammer errors, but, don't worry, I went back and fixed them. Some are shorter mainly because I spent to long trying to think of an idea to go with the song. So...this is my first Soul Eater fanfic thing and hopefully I didn't get the characters too out of character. I usually write Ouran stuff if I do anime or Total Drama Island, but I love Soul Eater sooooooo yea. Here you go.

**_Declaimer: I do not owm Soul Eater or the characters, or the songs. All the songs are KidxChrona (female) pairings except for one that I put in just because of the song it had. And, truthfully, the other pairing isn't that popular, but I really think it's cute. so, find out what it is. Enjoy._**

* * *

**1.) _"Save You" by Simple Plan_**

He couldn't believe it. He'd just gotten back from finding the demon key. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Dr. Stein and Marie-sensei in the infirmery. He walked in and was shocked to see Chrona lying unconsious on the bed.

"What happened?" Kid demanded.

Marie turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"She was stabbed by Medusa."

Everything seemed to come crashing down. He should've been there. If only he'd made the trip later, he could've gone with them and helped them.

"Will she be okay?"

Marie let out a sob and shook her head.

"I'm not sure."

Kid looked at the unconsious girl one more time before thinking.

_"I'm sorry, Chrona. I wish I could've been there to save you."_

**2.) _"I Caught Fire" by The Used_**

Chrona and Kid sat on the roof of Shibusen. Asura was dead, Arachne was dead, Medusa was dead, and Chrona was free.

She looked at Kid and smiled. She hadn't realized how long it'd been until he said something.

She blushed and looked away.

"Your eyes remind me of fire. They're really nice."

Kid blushed and smiled down on her before reaching down and taking her hand in his.

**3.) _"He's All That" by Cascada_**

Chrona sat crouching in Mr. Corner. A light knock on the door caught her attention. She slowly got up and opened it.

"Good morning, Chrona."

"Sh-shinigami-kun? Is there something you need?" she asked timidly.

"Not really," Kid replied. "Mind if I come in?

Chrona nodded and stepped aside. Kid walked in and stared at her.

"Uhm...so..."

"Are you alright?" Kid asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, you were hurt pretty badly when fighting Medusa, I was hoping you were feeling better." he said.

Chrona blushed and smiled.

"Yes, I am."

**4.) _"Crush" by David Archuleta_**

Chrona quietly walked up to Maka and the group.

"M-Maka?"

"Hey, Chrona! What's up?" Maka said cheerily.

"I-I-I think there's something wrong with me. I don't feel good."

Concern was written all over Maka's face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

All eyes were on Chrona. Her eyes drifed to Kid and felt her face heat up.

"Uhm, I'm sick to my stomach. I keep feeling my face heat up. A-a-and everytime I see a certain person, I get nervous."

Maka smiled.

"You have a crush!"

"A crush?" Chrona asked.

Maka chuckled. "Yes, Chrona. and, I think you have one on Kid-kun."

Maka's eyes drifted over to Kid and saw him look away from Chrona quickly with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"And, by the look of it," Maka whispered. "he might have a crush on you, too."

**5.) _"In My Arms" by Plumb_**

Chrona shifted nervously in her chair. A thunderstorm was going on outside. A huge flash of lightning went off followed by thunder and Chrona nearly jumpped out of her seat.

"Chrona?" she looked up to see the symmetry obsessed shinigami in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered. "I'm fi-"

A loud crash of thunder sounded and she yelped and curled into a ball shivering.

she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as the lights went out. Suddenly, she felt someone pick her up. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"It's okay," Kid's voice drifted through the darkness. "you're safe. I won't let you go."

**6.) _"Papercut" by Linkin Park_**

Chrona woke with a star, clutched her head, and screamed. Medusa's voice was everywhere.

_"You betrayed me. You betrayed your own mother. What kind of a monster are you?"_

"Be quiet! Leave me alone!" Chrona cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

_"Monster! Useless! You'll never me loved again!"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chrona shriked.

"Chrona! Open the door!" Kid's voice yelled.

When she didn't respond, Kid broke down the door and ran in to find a crying Chrona.

"I'm not a monster." she sobbed, hugging herself.

Kid slowly walked over and took her in his arms.

"It's alright," he said. "I know you aren't."

**7.) _"White Horse" By Taylor Swift_**

Chrona sighed. She'd never felt more alone than right now. After Ragnarok found a way to turn into a human, he suddenly became hell bent on finding his birth parents and told Chrona he had to do it on his own.

She'd known him from birth practically. It was weird that he wasn't around now. She was so worried about him, too. After all this time, didn't he care about her? He was like her brother.

Tears filled her eyes and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be back." Kid said.

Chrona shook her head and burried her head in his chest.

"No, he won't. He'll never come back."

Kid held her close and rubbed her back to comfort her.

**8.) _"Strangers Like Me" by Phile Collins_**

Chrona was being dragged down the hall by her friends.

"Come on, Chrona! We haven't had a day off like this in so long!" Maka cheered.

Once they got to their destination, Chrona couldn't believe it. It was a huge park like she'd seen in books.

"Come on!" Maka giggled.

Chrona smiled and did one thing she never thought she'd ever do. Play.

After a while, she sat down on the bench.

"Having fun?" Kid asked smiling.

Chrona looked up and beamed for the first time in her life.

"Yes!"

**9.) _"If I Had It My Way" by Emma Roberts_**

Patty skipped down the hallway. She was happy as always, but today, she was on a mission. She had to look for one particular person.

Ah! There he was! Target sighted.

She smiled and hid behind the wall, waiting for the perfect moment. when he came around the corner she pounced. But, he caught her before she could surprise him, so she was met with strong arms and a laugh.

"Nice try, Patty. But, you should know by now that nobody can sneak up on the man who will surpass God!" Black Star chuckled.

Patty giggled and pecked her boyfriend on the lips.

"I know." she replied snuggling into his chest.

**10.) _"Everytime We Touch" Cascada_**

Chrona still remembered that one time he touched her should at the party. She didn't know at the time why her heart sped up and felt as if an electric shock went through her. She wouldn't realize until later that she was in love with Death The Kid. Not until that one day.

She was watching the clouds outside and saw Kid walking towards her.

He smiled and stood next to her.

After a few minutes of conversation, Kid leaned down and kissed Chrona on the lips. she felt the electric shock again and asked him why she felt that way.

His answer was simple.

"It's love."


End file.
